


【SSHP】吵架

by Ningyee



Series: 安價 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee
Summary: Harry Potter已經和Severus Snape 冷戰三天了。*安價文，劇情極度可能OOC、沒有邏輯注意。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: 安價 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655071
Kudos: 3





	【SSHP】吵架

Harry Potter已經和Severus Snape 冷戰三天了。

只不過是不小心在睡夢裡和他開了個玩笑，笑他是油膩膩大鼻子嘛......十分無辜的Harry並沒有想到他竟然也在現實中將這句夢話大喊出聲，更沒想到自己無心的夢話會被他的戀人聽走，況且對方還因此和他大吵一架，兩人就此不歡而散。

這都幾天了，還分著床睡呢。  
思即此，Harry又嘆了今天第37次氣。

突然他靈機一動，想了幾個和好的辦法。

替Severus洗臉洗澡洗頭？上次吵架時做過了。  
打掃地窖？感覺會被趕出去。  
替Severus研究出讓臉部去油緊緻的魔法？先不說等他研發出來時，Severus的鬍子可能都白了，他要是敢將這個魔法獻給對方，Severus一定會殺了他。

以為自己想到不錯的方法，但那些想法又被自己一一否決，Harry垂喪地將臉埋進枕頭裡。

另一方面，Severus正坐在桌子前批改學生們的魔藥報告。  
略微心煩地在最後一份葛萊芬多的報告上打上F，他意識到那個麻煩的救世主似乎已經有幾天沒在自己跟前晃了。

也許還在為了他生氣的事情鬧彆扭......Severus冷笑，向來他和Potter 吵架對方總是會自己先找台階下，半推半就間他勉為其難接受，如今對方倒是有長進了啊。

也許一開始Potter就不應該選擇他。

啪一聲他手裡的羽毛筆被他捏得斷裂，Severus氣惱地摔開它，眼神瞬間轉為空洞。  
沉默半晌，他終究披上外袍，決定外出一趟碰碰運氣。

Severus放慢腳步逛著入夜後寧靜的城堡，Potter總是會在一些奇怪的時間點甚至奇怪的地點出現，他不能放過每一個角落。

只不過今晚他走過每個Potter有可能出現的地方，甚至在葛萊芬多塔附近徘徊很久，都沒有發現那熟悉的身影。

Severus在樓梯下方瞪著已經熟睡的胖婦人畫像，轉身走回地窖，離開時微乎極微地嘆了口氣。

快步回到自己的教師宿舍，在上床前Severus依循習慣簡單沖了一個澡，當披著睡袍走到自己床邊準備躺下時他猛然發現哪裡怪怪的。

原本應該被鋪平的床有塊不知名的突起，還是Potter 慣常睡的那側——Severus眼皮一跳，動作小心地伸手去撈那不確定在哪的隱形斗篷。

撫觸著微冷的布料確認對方在哪，伸手剝開隱形斗篷，當那張被悶得紅潤的睡顏逐漸展露在他面前，Severus不知道自己該好氣還是好笑。

思念幾天的人皺著眉，似乎被悶壞了睡得並不是很舒服，額頭上還有不少汗珠。

Severus輕輕用手替對方撥開有點黏在額前的髮絲，將棉被往下拉一些，小心地抽走限制住他動作的隱形斗篷。

Harry依舊睡得很沉，Severus眼見對方眼下淡淡的黑青，大概明白這幾天睡不好的不只是他一個人。

召喚來一條濕毛巾，他不算熟練地替他擦拭去臉上以及脖子上的汗水——用咒語很明顯會將人吵醒，戰後的救世主對於各種無預警的咒語顯然陷入一種緊繃似的敏感，連頻繁的噩夢們都是好不容易在近期才擺脫。

將毛巾送回浴室，Severus 爬上床平躺，深深吐出一口氣，身體僵硬地看著天花板。

Harry 好不容易回到他身邊，Severus微微捏著拳頭，不知道自己究竟是怎麼了，竟沒有任何一絲想睡的欲望，就這樣直盯著天花板看。

似乎過了很漫長的一段時間，中間Harry 翻了兩次身，最後一次直接轉過來面對他，將頭抵在他肩膀，一手抱著他的手臂，咂咂嘴將口水蹭在他睡袍上，還咕噥了一句愛計較的老蝙蝠、油膩膩大鼻子。

Severus 抽抽嘴角，敢情對方還吵不夠是嗎？  
但這次他難得沒生氣，只抽出魔杖看一眼時間——距離早餐結束時間已經不遠了，而Potter今天上午並沒有課。

無奈地閉起眼睛想把握最後一點時間休息，Severus猛然想起自己似乎從3天前就開始沒洗頭了——畢竟Potter 不在，誰也管不了他，更何況他還因為吵架這件事天天沒日沒夜地熬魔藥，企圖將不好的心情拋諸腦後。

Severus 輕柔地將自己的手臂從Harry手中抽走，下床洗頭。

擠了不少洗髮精，Severus整整洗了4次才好不容易可以搓出大量泡泡、順利將頭髮清洗乾淨。

用一個無聲的烘乾咒將自己的頭髮烘乾，Severus對著早已被他變成啞巴的鏡子照，確認自己的頭髮十分乾爽蓬鬆後滿意地走出浴室。

正換衣服換到一半的人光裸著上半身，當對上Severus 的眼時呆滯在原地，好半會才急急忙忙將乾淨的制服套上，隨後有點尷尬地抱著自己換下來的衣服看他。

「呃......早安？」Harry打了一個招呼，眼神頗為忐忑地亂飄。

並不是沒見過少年的身體，也不對於這些感到害羞，Severus並未覺得有什麼尷尬，目不斜視並且面無表情看完了全場。

「嗯。」他甚至能在Harry 向他問好時語氣自然地回覆，見對方下意識搓揉自己的衣物，視線即使定在地面上就是不看他，表情還隱隱惱怒。才意識似是自己太過於冷淡，Severus再加上一句早。

Harry驚訝地眨眼，情緒總算好了不少。

見以往總是主動的人如今傻傻站在原地，沒有要熊抱他也沒有親他更沒有又抱又親地把他的衣服揉亂，Severus 難免不太高興。

Potter 果然是對他感到厭煩了。

Severus 環抱住手臂冷笑，一如既往尖刻：「我假設黃金男孩並不是黃金雕像。」

「現在，挪動你尊貴的屁股離開我冰冷的地窖。」  
他毫不留情地趕客。

嘴巴一癟，數日來的委屈讓小獅子綠眼睛黯淡，表情顯得受傷，若不是早就過了被小達達欺負就會掉淚的年紀，他還真以為自己的眼淚就要掉下來了。

低著頭往外走，在握上門把前他咬咬牙，終究還是忍不住回頭大聲質問：「你不愛我了嗎？」

就是不愛了才找一些莫名奇妙的問題吵架，他連自己是不是真說了油膩膩大鼻子都不確定！  
就是不愛了才在課堂上都忽略他，連分都不給他扣了！  
就是不愛了才連見到他裸上半身都沒反應！  
就是不愛了才不留他在地窖裡吃早飯還趕他離開！

越想越生氣，Harry怒氣沖沖地瞪著Severus。

Severus 愣在原地，沒想到對方會提出這樣的問題——他怎麼敢！

向來自持的魔藥教授藏在背後的拳頭下意識收緊，沉默地與對方對峙，一如先前那些他們從沒友好過的日子。

察覺自己的情緒似乎過於失控，他淨空大腦，卻又忍不住被氣得想笑，於是嘴角揚起的弧度便顯得十分生硬。

「我並不是很明白Potter先生的話。」他故作冷淡地說。

綠眼睛看進深邃空洞的黑眼睛，Harry的怒氣更甚：「不然你為什麼總是要找一些莫名其妙的話題和我吵架！還忽略我這麼多天！」

「......我沒有刻意找你吵架。」Severus 乾巴巴地說。

「那就回答我剛才的問題！」

Severus 走近Harry，趁對方猝不及防時甩出魔咒：「Obliviate.」

他沒注意到之前他送對方的銀鍊子上那盤著的綠眼睛小蛇掛墜在校服底下散發出一閃而逝的銀色光芒，抿著唇將開始茫然的人拉進懷裡，消失他手裡還抱著的衣物，眼神卻冷峻地注視著房門。

他沒想過一件小事會演變成這樣，當初他不過是針對那句夢話，後續卻衍生出這麼多不必要的麻煩。

事實證明他真的不是一個談戀愛的好人選，這傢伙一開始就不應該纏著他，導致如今他不願意放人。

該死的梅林。

Severus 忍不住咒罵，他就是一個自私自利又卑鄙的傢伙，明知自己不應該抹去Potter的記憶，Severus有些心虛地對上那雙呆愣的綠眼睛。

少年在他摟住他的那一刻起便十分自然地環抱住他的腰，眼見他臉色不好，困惑地朝他眨眼，「你怎麼了？」

「......沒事，只是太累了。」Severus思考幾秒這樣回答，握住Harry的手臂想將兩人分開，對方卻不太願意地抓著他，讓Severus的表情出於習慣馬上冷淡下來。

只不過仍記著是自己先挑刺還朝對方施遺忘咒，他難得拿出耐心勸說。「我接下來還有課，你可以去找Weasley 或Granger。」

像提到什麼關鍵字，Harry開始皺眉：「我......我好像記得自己應該要和他們討論什麼話題，但記憶有點模糊。而且這幾天我做了什麼感覺都——」

「今晚一起吃飯？」Severus 直接打斷Harry的話，他知道什麼話題才能吸引對方的注意。

Harry點頭，踮腳在Severus唇上親了一下，離開前小心翼翼又詢問了一次：「......我這幾天真的沒有奇怪的地方？還是我做什麼讓你生氣的事？」

「我看你的腦袋恐怕塞滿了黏巴蟲。」

Harry 瞪Severus 一眼，有點凶狠地說出一句再見便頭也不回地走了。  
關上門時他無奈地嘆氣，還在思考該怎麼和他的兩個朋友坦白。

「說真的，Harry，Snape教授沒有權力清除你的記憶，我們都知道那違反了巫師法的規則。」女孩義正辭嚴地要求好友保護自己的權利，而她那坐在一旁嚼著偷渡出來的三明治的男朋友忍不住調侃：「我們都知道這只有妳知道，Hermione。」

Harry 朝Ron 微笑。

「說實話，其實我並沒有丟掉那部分的記憶，他也不算真的犯了罪。我只是沒想到他竟然真的會對我施遺忘咒。」

他咬了一口自己最喜歡的糖漿餡餅——他已經心煩到味如嚼蠟——繼續往下說：「對於接下來該怎麼做我感到很困惑。」

「你們之前吵那麼多次架最後不都順利解決了嗎？」Ron漫不經心地回答，被Hermione白了一眼。

我們才不像你們總是鬥嘴性的爭吵——才想這樣回答，突然發現自己似乎也沒好到哪裡去的Harry閉上嘴巴，默默又往嘴裡塞了一口餡餅。

不過那番話倒是挑起他的記憶，他回想起自從開葷之後那幾次吵架，最後幾乎都是以他屁股痛作為收場......還是繼續裝作不記得好了，總歸他們現在也算是和好了，還有那個黑乎乎的難搞傢伙是絕對不會承認對他施遺忘咒的，Harry 僥倖地想。

但對方還沒回答他是不是不愛他了！  
Harry 用叉子大力戳戳餡餅，放進嘴巴大口嚼了幾下。

這事他跟老蝙蝠沒完。

結束最後一堂課，Harry 急匆匆地回到地窖。  
整天下來他都在思考要不要向Severus 攤牌，但後來他決定順其自然。

反正對方也沒辦法拿他怎麼樣，就見機行事吧。

一進門，Severus 正在閱讀一本不知名的書，注意到他回來立刻闔起，用魔法送回書架上。

Harry 有些在意地看著那本黑色封皮的書本，直到Severus 朝他挑眉才收回視線，將自己的東西先放好準備吃飯。

當餐點出現在桌上時Harry 見到都是自己喜歡的食物不免感到驚訝，狐疑地看了Severus一眼。  
下一秒他亮起眼睛，先喝一口南瓜汁，滿是興奮地看盯著Severus。「你特地吩咐Winky做的嗎？」

Severus 執起刀叉的手停頓了下，差點讓手裡不受控的銀刀在白色餐盤上拖拉出難聽的尖銳叫聲。

「嗯。」但前雙面間諜還是維持住了自己的面具。  
「你今天真的怪怪的。」Harry故作無意地咕噥，心裡忍不住偷笑，他很少看見Severus這副模樣，難得他會對他感到抱歉。

切了一塊牛肉下來放進嘴裡咀嚼，瞇著眼睛笑的少年完全沒注意到自己已經開始像條精打細算的小蛇。

當然，如果問及此事，他會回覆是他的教授教得好。

兩人安靜而沉默地將晚餐用完，吃飽喝足後Harry走到書架前想拿來Severus剛剛看的那本書當作飯後讀物。只是手都還沒碰到，對方就先一步抽走了：「做什麼？」

「這是什麼？」  
「關於黑魔法詛咒，你不會喜歡。」

Harry始終覺得有些奇怪，尤其Severus 那麼一瞬間流露出心虛的感覺......他到底在瞞著他什麼？

不太高興地嗯了聲，他隨便從架上抽出一本書，直接繞過對方走到沙發上坐。

Severus 無奈地將手裡的書塞回書架上，他總不能讓Potter 小子知道自己沒有經過他的允許偷偷製作了一本關於他的相冊，否則這傢伙還不驕傲得上天。

坐到Harry 身邊，今天小巨怪難得不纏著要躺他腿上了，只是安靜用背靠著他的手臂縮在沙發上讀書。  
Severus 獨自坐了一會，發現自己實在被冷落得過分，加上這幾天吵架很久沒碰對方了，便將手伸進人與沙發之間，攬著對方的腰意圖將他翻過來和自己聊天。

「不讀給我聽了？」  
「你去讀你剛剛拿的那本書！」

Severus 被他的話嗆了一下，乾巴巴地問：「生氣了？」

Harry 感覺怒氣再一次湧了上來，一整天受的氣密密麻麻地啃食他的心，他搞不清楚這個傢伙到底是想要怎樣，氣得闔上書本撲到Severus 身上，看準對方嘴巴就咬了下去。

面對戀人毫無章法的親吻，Severus 雖說愣了一下卻還是正常配合，極力想安撫對方情緒。  
血腥味在他們的唇間瀰漫，Severus 將全部心思都放在Harry 身上，沒能來得及阻止對方朝書架上扔了一個召喚咒。

在抓到那本書之後Harry 喘著氣將他推開，在他面前掀開那本包裝成書本的相冊。

「這是——」少年不敢置信瞪大清澈的綠眼睛，瞪著他翻到的那一頁。

在走廊上滑稽地跌倒、四腳朝天的他，被放在他塞一堆東西、嘴巴鼓鼓的照片旁邊，看著照片裡的自己一次又一次地跌倒，Harry 不自覺脹紅臉，側頭想瞪他的戀人，卻發現對方也顯得有幾分侷促不安，硬要裝作冷靜地示意他繼續看。

Harry 翻閱著相冊，這些照片不知道什麼時候被留了下來，還有其他在他不知情時所拍下的照片。  
時間跨度很長，且不單單僅有巫師照片，裡頭也有不少麻瓜的靜態相片。

Harry 只能根據自己的身高和髮型去猜測那些照片大概是什麼時候拍下來的，裡頭甚至有他入學時戴分類帽的模樣！

Harry摩挲著他第一次抓到金探子的畫面，男孩臉上興奮的笑容讓他忍不住跟著微笑。

「你怎麼弄來這些的？」  
「......你的教狗，和鄧不利多。」Severus 的表情扭曲了下，顯得有些不情願，「顯然救世主的周邊商品市場行情不錯。」

「不許你這樣說天狼星！」無論說了多少次對方依舊喜歡這樣稱呼他的教父，他已經懶得和他吵了。  
Harry 又張嘴咬了一口Severus ：「你這個討厭鬼！」

「看看誰才是被他家寵物帶壞的那個，現在我又成了討厭鬼？」Severus 挑眉，Harry 羞惱地抽走他袖子裡的魔杖抵住他的下巴，企圖讓他閉嘴。

「我不排除你可以用更好的辦法堵住我的嘴巴。」

「想得美！」Harry 一下子拒絕了男友不懷好意的提議，替自己調整好一個舒服的姿勢窩在沙發上繼續將相本看完。

抽著嘴角快速翻過一張雙下巴口水照，Harry 偷瞄表情和緩放鬆的Severus 一眼。  
他想Severus 應該是真的喜歡他，否則為什麼不換下那些連他自己都覺得慘不忍睹的照片呢？

「你是真的喜歡我？」Harry 故作輕描淡寫地問，眼睛還盯著照片們想要欲蓋彌彰。

Severus 沉默很久，像在思考要怎麼回答。Harry 知道他在注視著他，黑沉的眼睛裡毫無情緒。他好一會才敢轉頭對上那目光灼灼的眼，卻發現自己找不到Severus 正在使用大腦封閉術的痕跡。

「否則你認為我有這個閒工夫陪偉大的救世主玩戀愛遊戲？」

Harry 終究還是忍不住脫口問出：「那你早上為什麼要對我施遺忘咒？」

Severus 僵硬了下，沒想到他會突然提起這件事，但很快便想起自己曾經給過對方一個施了保護咒和追蹤咒的掛墜，可以替他抵擋一些攻擊性的魔咒。  
知道Harry 始終將它掛在身上，Severus 不免感到安慰。

「因為你那時候在鑽牛角尖。」  
「但這不代表你可以逃避這個問題！」

「沒有下次。」Severus 一口咬定地保證，他總不能坦承他該死的打從一開始就是因為在嫉妒對方居然還和那總是站在遠處用愛慕眼神看他的Weasley 家小女兒說話才隨便找個架吵，又拉不下臉和他道歉，以至於最後演變成那種局面。

這個保證讓Harry 也跟著沉默了，他思考一會後說：「我得先為了在夢裡稱呼你油膩膩大鼻子道歉。那真的是我在和夢裡的你吵架時迸出來的話，完全沒有嫌棄你的意思。」

他眨眨綠眼睛，特別真誠地湊上去用鼻子蹭蹭他教授的大鼻子：「我喜歡你的大鼻子。」

在Severus 以為自己可以獲得一個附贈的吻前，Harry 輕輕推開他：「只不過遺忘咒的事......我可以原諒你，但你得給我補償。」

考慮幾秒，似乎覺得這個交易不虧，Severus 開口詢問他的戀人想要什麼。

「唔......一個週末的活米村約會？」  
他就知道小Potter 是個得寸進尺的小子！

「一天。」他不太情願地和人討價還價。  
「一個週末。」Harry 加強語氣。

「一天。」Severus 語氣篤定，絲毫不讓步。  
「一個週末。」Harry 自信滿滿地加碼：「外加一個吻。」

雖然還是覺得很不划算，看在對方這麼期待的模樣，Severus 勉強答應下來。

Harry 興高采烈地撲上去給Severus 一個熱烈的吻，於是吵架事件也算就此告一段落......除了週末的活米村約會。

「我想挑非活米週？」Severus 咬著Harry 下唇，主動的傢伙在推搡間跨坐到他腿上，摟著他的肩討吻，聽了他的問句只是眯起眼睛拒絕：「不要。」

「交易取消。」  
「唔唔唔......」Harry 不滿地哼，伸手揪住魔藥教授的髮絲，「那你回答我早上的問題我就答應你。」

Severus 沒有回答，只又給了Harry 一個吻。


End file.
